


Say it again

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Hand Kisses, Other, Romance, gender neutral reader, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Of which full names hold power like the kind that makes his stomach full with butterfliesPartner fic to “say my name”





	Say it again

“Say it again,” the request comes off as a quiet demand in a gruff voice as you sit across the kitchen table from an equally rough man whose hands, calloused from decades of hard work, hold yours carefully as if you were something precious. “Please,” he tacks on, less confident now. He has a slight blush to his face and it travels down his neck and his ears as you sit quietly across from him. Just as he’s about to pull back from his affections, you smile and turn your hands over to give his a squeeze. You stare at them for a moment, running your thumbs over the scarred knuckles, before bringing them up to kiss them.

“Stanley.” Your voice was gentle and affectionate against the skin of his knuckles. He lets out a shaky breath as if hearing it for the first time again and you can’t help but find it sweet. He squeezes your hands too and swallows, turning his gaze to your eyes as you smile to him again. 

“I didn’t think someone saying my name could be so important to me,” he confesses. “You make it sound special.” He pauses “you make me sound special.”

“You are special,” you assure him. “You’re amazing Stanley.” He sits up straighter and takes a deep breath, a smile growing on his face and you watch with joy as it blooms into a jovial laugh. 

“You’re too good to me,” he says, scooting in closer, kissing your fingers “say it again.”


End file.
